


(Snowman)Will you be my man?

by fortnightflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry if this is bad, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightflower/pseuds/fortnightflower
Summary: It's Christmas time. Donghyuck has a crush. Jaemin is a menace. Mark is confused. Will it work out in the end?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	(Snowman)Will you be my man?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this little piece!  
> Please forgive any mistakes, English isn't my first language ^__^  
> P.S. I've never had any Rubicon so I didn't know where to put it hehe.

Donghyuck finds himself regretting not strangling himself somehow with his own foetus hands when he was still in his mother’s womb; because twenty years later, he has to deal with Na Jaemin. 

Na Jaemin, who he met when he was five. Na Jaemin, who is his best friend, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. Na Jaemin, who is the only one he’s told about his embarrassing crush on Mark Lee. Na Jaemin, who is currently holding him in a tight embrace under the arched gateway of their university as aforementioned crush stands awkwardly to the side. 

Anybody seeing this would assume that Jaemin is just an affectionate person, and, he _is_. However, at the moment, he is using the close proximity as an excuse to torment his friend. 

“You two will be alone in the dorm, Hyuckie. You should have fun,” he whispers in a saccharine lilt, “but not _too_ much fun, you know.” 

“Come off it, it’s not gonna happen.” Donghyuck mutters, voice sounding a little choked because of the immense pressure on his ribs. 

“Really, it could!”, he insists, all mocking tones disappearing from his words, “You don’t know the way he looks at you.” 

“Nana,” Jeno calls from where he and Renjun are leaning on the taxi, “we need to leave or we’ll miss our train.” 

Jaemin lights up at being reminded of the vacation he’s going on with his boyfriends, and finally disentangles himself from Donghyuck. 

He rushes off, but only after kissing Donghyuck on the cheek. His lips come dangerously close to Donghyuck’s but over the years, he’s gotten used to it. 

As Donghyuck waves the car and its occupants goodbye, he wonders if Jaemin was telling the truth about Mark. But when he turns around, Mark’s frowning at him. Donghyuck frowns back. Mark breaks out of his trance, mutters a faint “Let’s go.”, and starts on the way back to their dorm. They had been getting along great and at the sudden distant behaviour, Donghyuck is shocked. 

He thinks Jaemin didn’t know what he was talking about, and follows Mark. 

~ 

Mark moves in to Donghyuck’s dorm apartment, which he shares with Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun just before the holidays begin. He was in need of a place to live because his old building was in dire need of remodelling, all of which he told Donghyuck in the class they shared. Donghyuck, being a decent person (and a little infatuated) offered up his spare room immediately. 

All of his roommates had got on well enough with Mark even though Jaemin was a little _too_ excited to meet the boy his best friend had been fawning over for a few months. Donghyuck on the other hand, just fell deeper. And, after five days of living together, both of them are left alone in the dorm. 

Donghyuck is _not_ ready for this. 

~ 

After three days, Donghyuck thinks he needs to confront Mark, who hasn’t been acting like he used to. He keeps sulking in his room and appears conflicted every time Donghyuck even tries to talk to him. 

So he takes a deep steading breath and blurts out, “What is wrong with you?” 

Mark startles from where he’s sitting on the kitchen stool as Donghyuck plops down against him. A frown appears on his forehead which has become a familiar sight in just a few days. He mumbles out a little, “What?”, the word sounding much sadder than any monosyllable should ever. 

“ _This_ ,” he says with a grimace, taking a sip of the sparkling Rubicon he poured out for the both of them, “You’ve been so out of it since the hols started. What’s wrong?” 

Mark’s shoulders impossibly deflate even more before he slumps against the tabletop. “Something’s been bothering me but I don’t want to force you to answer. Its personal to you.”, he says shyly. 

“Oh,” he replies uncertainly “sure. You can ask me anything.” 

Mark waits a few seconds, then his head shoots up. “Are you all together? Like dating each other?”, he starts rambling fast, “Like, not that I have a problem, I mean. But, uh…I thought Jeno and Renjun were dating but then Jaemin went out with Jeno and then I saw Renjun and Jaemin like, passed out on the couch in the morning. And now all three of them are spending Christmas together so, I thought they must be dating! And I didn’t ask because after that fiasco with Yeri and her girlfriends last term, I understood why they must want to keep it a secret, you know? And I didn’t wanna pry.” He takes a quick breath and continues. “But then, Jeno made you soup when you had a cold and Renjun got you that expensive bracelet for Christmas and _then_ , Jaemin kissed you!” His voice breaks off then and he steals a glance a Donghyuck who is staring at him open-mouthed and big-eyed. “So, I was just, uh, wondering - If you all were dating and were uncomfortable with me knowing. So, um, yeah.” 

Donghyuck keeps staring at him, mouth shaped like a fish as Mark grows more and more abashed by the second, squirming around in his seat and awkwardly sipping his soft drink. 

“Sorry,” Mark winces, “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. I mean, _of course_ you didn’t wanna tell me that’s _why_ -” 

He stops abruptly as Donghyuck lets out a broken laugh. “I’m not dating them. The three of them are dating each other, though. Jeno is just a sweetheart, he’d make even you anything you asked for. Jaemin’s an _idiot_ , and we’re close, so. And what did you say, Junnie got me a bracelet? That’s sick! He’s crazy rich, don’t worry.” he exclaims, “Actually, you should a bit because I don’t think you were supposed to tell me that.” 

A smile slowing grows on Mark’s face before it drops and he groans as he drops his forehead down on the table again, “Oh my god, I look like an idiot now. _And_ Renjun’s gonna kill me!” He twists his face around to look at Donghyuck and _god_ , does he look adorable with half his head obscured by his arm. “But all of you look really, really close. And you’re always like, cuddling each other and giving cheek kisses, especially Jaemin, so you can’t blame me, okay?” 

“Oh, Mark Lee. You just become that comfortable when you live together that long; Affection becomes common.”, Donghyuck grins big after seeing Mark be himself again. 

“I’ll have to stick around then”, Mark mumbles almost to himself, but Donghyuck’s cheeks bloom red. 

~ 

Donghyuck dreams of Mark Lee. 

Mark Lee, who he met in class four months ago. Mark Lee, who stumbles over his words but speaks loudly. Mark Lee, who is sharp cheekbones but soft skin. Mark Lee, who listens with an open mind and wide, starry eyes. Mark Lee, who is fascinated by anything and everything, but most with Donghyuck’s moles. And, Donghyuck never stood a chance. 

Soft hands shake his shoulders awake, and he blinks sleepily up at Mark Lee. “Its snowing outside!”, he says, hands still firmly attached to Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

He glances at his bedside table clock, which reads 2:07 a.m. and raises a single eyebrow at Mark in question. 

He only smiles (oh, so beautifully) in response and whispers, “Come play in the snow with me, Hyuck.” 

And Donghyuck is too weak to deny him. 

So, they sneak out well after curfew, in their pyjamas with coats thrown on haphazardly. They sneak past the guard on rounds and throw snow balls at each for the good part of an hour before lying down on the ground, exhausted. 

Donghyuck tilts his head to look at Mark, only to find him looking back. His cheeks are rosy red and Donghyuck has never wanted to kiss him more. Mark startles when there is a beam of light flashing next to them and he jumps up, grabs Donghyuck’s hand and runs. Donghyuck only wonders what would have happened if the guard had not come around. 

They make it back to their dorms and shut the door behind themselves, glad to narrowly escape being caught. 

As they catch their breath, Donghyuck realizes that their hands are still tightly intertwined and Mark’s body is pressing his into the door. Mark’s head is shaking where is rests on his collarbones. They’re half-panting, half-giggling. He slides his eyelids shut as Mark turns his face inwards and, they stand in silence, in each other’s presence for a minute. 

Donghyuck feels a soft pressure on his waist and then lips are pressing against his jaw. 

He draws in a silent breath. Mark’s lips travel over his cheek, pressing open-mouthed kisses once, twice, thrice. He realizes with a start that Mark is kissing _each of his moles_. Mark moves to his neck and _licks_ , before biting down _hard_. Donghyuck lets out a shaky exhale and moves his hand to grip at Mark’s shoulder strongly. Mark continues sucking at his neck and he can’t stop himself from moaning softly. 

The grip on his waist tightens almost painfully at the sound and any semblance of patience is thrown out the window as Donghyuck slides his fingers into Mark’s hair and _hauls_ him up and smashes their lips together. 

When Mark chuckles into his mouth, he pulls on his hair to shut him up. 

~ 

To nana:  
fuck you 

To hyuck:  
i kNEW IT 


End file.
